A touchscreen electronic device (such as a touchscreen mobile phone, and a tablet computer), as a latest input device, is currently the simplest, most convenient and natural man-machine interaction manner. By using this type of device, a user only needs to gently touch an icon or a text on a touchscreen with a finger to implement a related operation, thereby making man-machine interaction simpler and more direct.
Currently, when a touchscreen electronic device is used, if a current application program is in a standby state and the touchscreen electronic device needs to switch to another application program in a non-standby state, the application program in the non-standby state needs to be first enabled and then corresponding actions are executed; in addition, if the current application program is an application program in a non-standby state and the touchscreen electronic device needs to switch to another application program in a non-standby state, the current application program in the non-standby state needs to be disabled or minimized, and then corresponding actions are executed after the another application program in the non-standby state is enabled. The foregoing processes are troublesome and the operation efficiency is low.
Using touchscreen mobile phones as an example, touchscreen mobile phones bring convenience to people's daily life, and an efficient operation of the touchscreen mobile phones also becomes increasingly important. For example, for a problem of how to rapidly dial an emergency call in an emergency situation, if a touchscreen mobile phone is running an application program in a standby state, a keypad needs to be enabled for entering a corresponding emergency number, and a dialing operation is then performed; and if a current touchscreen mobile phone is running an application program in a non-standby state, the current application program in the non-standby state needs to be stopped or exited, then a keypad needs to be enabled for entering a corresponding emergency number, and a dialing operation is then performed. The foregoing processes are time-consuming, troublesome in operations and low in efficiency, which causes inconvenience in an emergency situation.